Research goals for the coming year include: (A) One prediction based on the expanded model is that cells differentiating in the presence of uracil should have an abnormally low trehalose to cellulose ratio (in contrast to the glucose effect). This prediction will be tested experimentally. (B) Another prediction of the model concerns the use of RNA and the hexose monophosphate shunt as a source of hexose phosphate for the synthesis of the end products of differentiation. Studies will be initiated to identify and characterize the enzymes and intermediates in this pathway. (C) Methodology has been developed so that flux studies in the citric acid cycle may be initiated.